


11 dates and still no kiss

by KFlynn



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Good Omens AU, Idiots in Love, M/M, Newt is the Angel, Thomas is the demon, Thomas wants to date, and kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 00:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFlynn/pseuds/KFlynn
Summary: He could clearly remember when all of this had begun. It had all started with them talking (if you ignored all the times he watched the Angel from his tree and was just taken in by his stance, the way he moved, everything actually…), exchanging words, words that enabled him to see more than just this handsome and dashing shell. No, in that moment he truly could see the beauty within, and it almost blinded him.He had sometimes thought about offering an apple to him, but it had been far more tempting to lure the humans in to committing this sin. Ah, it had been a delicious moment. True, he had not suspected God to react quite that offended, but well…Important, however, weren’t the humans, but another being entirely: Newt.





	11 dates and still no kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I was paired up with the amazing jo-the-unknowable/Joanna at the The Maze Runner Reverse Big Bang, and seriously, I couldn't have been luckier! Joanna asked for this:  
Thomas the demon and Newt the angel are hereditary enemies... or at least, that's what they tell their superiors in hell and heaven, respectively. The reality is a bit more complicated. When the end of the world is nigh and someone seems to have misplaced the Antichrist, an angel and a demon will have to work together to prevent the End of Everything, and decide where their loyalties truly lie. AKA the Good Omens AU nobody (except me) wanted.
> 
> I wanted to watch Good Omes for weeks now, but somehow hadn't been able to find the time nor energy to do so, and when I saw this prompt I so hoped that I would be able to write it and yeaaaaaaaah I was lucky! Thanks so much for this! (And now I also finally watched Good Omens!) The playlist at the end is also from Joanna.
> 
> I really hope you like this story <3  
And thanks to Lucy for the beta read!

He could clearly remember when all of this had begun. It had all started with them talking (if you ignored all the times he watched the Angel from his tree and was just taken in by his stance, the way he moved, everything actually…), exchanging words, words that enabled him to see more than just this handsome and dashing shell. No, in that moment he truly could see the beauty within, and it almost blinded him.

He had sometimes thought about offering an apple to him, but it had been far more tempting to lure the humans in to committing this sin. Ah, it had been a delicious moment. True, he had not suspected God to react quite that offended, but well….  
Important, however, weren’t the humans, but another being entirely: Newt.

Thomas still recalled how he had shifted from his snake from right next to him, and witnessed these wonderful emotions on that pale face. The most striking one, probably, was confusion.

“You’re a demon. It’s what you do.”

Ah, he could almost still hear these words coming from the other’s mouth. Newt had such a nice voice, really. And back then, both of them had stood there, watching the humans walk away, and it had been so nice to have a casual conversation. It all turned to more, however, when he had asked him about the flaming sword, the sword he had always seen him with.

“… gave it away…”, was what he had said, and truly, Thomas couldn’t have masked his surprise even if he had tried to. And at the same time, this small flame inside of himself had been lit: this wasn’t just a pretty Angel, oh no, he was far more interesting!  
And when he had lifted his wing to shelter him from that rain, he knew that he wasn’t the only one whose emotions had stirred. Did such things as soulmates exist? He didn’t know, and he didn’t really care. All that was important was this beautiful being right next to him, so close that he could actually have kissed him.

But nah, not on the first date.

+++

3004 before Christ was their next lovely date, at least when it came to Thomas. He was beyond delighted when he met his angel on a carriage, and beyond confused when he spotted that big, wooden boat. So of course he had to ask.

“What’s all this about? Build a big boar and fill it with a travelling zoo?”

This concept seemed so strange to him, that he just opened showed his irritation; and if he edged just a bit closer to Newt to ask this question, who was there to blame him?

“From what I hear… God is a bit tetchy…” the blonde Angel answered, and he actually turned to face him while saying these words Thomas only half listened to. Don’t be mistaken, he could listen to this voice for days, or even hundreds of years, but that doesn’t mean that he always paid close attention to the information in these words.

Now, however, he was rather baffled, especially when Newt continued with “Wiping out the human race… big storm.”

“What? All of them?”

Suddenly his attention was taken off this handsome face and this clever eyes, and especially from these lips, to what the Angel had just said. Wiping out all humans? He was a demon, and even he couldn’t think of something like that.

“Just the locals…” Newt answered with a half shake of his head. “I don’t believe the Almighty is upset with the Chinese…”

Yeah, sometimes he really couldn’t understand why all the Angel followed the Almighty so willingly. Scratch that, he couldn’t understand that at all. Which also was the reason why he had left this establishment.

And yes, left. He loved to imagine himself strolling out of heaven, his hips moving like he had no care in the world, and then drive off in a fabulous car with the music blasting ‘On a highway to hell!’

“Or the Native Americans. Or the Australians.”

“Yet…” Thomas threw in as he glanced to that big boat in the distance, almost admiring that Newt wasn’t irritated by all of this.

“And God’s not actually going to wipe out all the locals. I mean, Noah, up there, his family, his sons, their wives, they’re all going to be fine.”

Thomas blinked and tilted his head to glance back at the angel, and for once, tried to forget this beauty and stunning-ness, to ask “But they’re drowning everybody else?” He huffed, when he picked up the sounds of goats, and when he turned his head, he saw some young kids.

“Not the kids? You can’t kill kids.” he exclaimed, watching Newt bite on his lower lip. And then the blonde nodded.

He really nodded. Which almost made him want to laugh, or frown, or be angry. It ended up being something in between. “That’s more the kind of thing that you’d expect my lot to do.”

“Yes.”, Newt agreed. “But when it’s done, the Almighty is going to put up a new thing, called a ‘rain bow’, as a promise not to drown everyone again.”

“How kind…” Thomas said with an almost huff, but definitely a roll of his eyes.

“You can’t judge the Almighty, Thomas! God’s plans are-“

“Oh! Are you going to say ‘ineffable’?”

Newt squirmed under his gaze and looked away, somewhat guilty as charged, uncomfortable with the situation, but in the end helpless to do anything against it. Oh, Thomas knew that feeling very well. When something was taken out of your hands and you were just left to live with the shattered remains of it… no, Newt wasn’t one to openly rebel. And even if, what would it do for him? It would only taint him, and he was far better off being an Angel.

After all, Thomas didn’t want to make him fall. He wanted to have him just as he was.

“Possibly….” Newt answered after a long last, his voice barely above a whisper.

All of a sudden thunder drowned out almost all voices, but of course only after he spotted the runaway unicorn. Really, they couldn’t even watch a unicorn.

And of course, in such an unhappy situation, they could neither stay. Nor kiss.

What a shame.

Hopefully their next meeting would be more promising.

+++++

But when Thomas approached Newt the next time, he could do nothing else but frown at first. There was this guy, Jesus if he recalled his name correctly, being attached to a cross. Didn’t start really promising at all.

“Come to smirk at the poor bugger, have you?” he asked, half a provocation, half a real question.

“Smirk? Me…?”

“Well… your lot put him on there…”, Thomas stated, wanting to shrug, and at the same time laugh at how cruel the other side could be. Really, it was amusing if you looked at it from his perspective. The only thing, or person, taking his mind off these things was Newt. He had watched him a couple of times without being noticed, but sometimes he just couldn’t help himself: he had to approach, to talk. After all he wanted to get to know him better.

And he wanted to get his kiss. But today didn’t seem like the day.

“I’m not consulted on policy decisions…”

Thomas let out a hum, but stood close, as if his mere presence could ease Newt’s discomfort, because he clearly felt discomfort. He held his own hands, he sometimes looked away, and he tensed.

But he always glanced back. He didn’t run, he stayed where he was and Thomas was really tempted to take his hand, to show him real comfort, but his close presence had to do for now.

He remembered talking some more to Newt, but he really couldn’t recall all the details. But he remembered the screams of pain when Jesus’ cross was brought up and the sun set behind him. No, he didn’t want to count that one as a date.  
He may have questionable taste sometimes, but this wasn’t a good date and nothing that would bring him closer to kissing Newt.

++++

The next real meeting, began much more promising!

It was in Rome when he spotted Newt sitting at a table, and sat down close to him. Some time passed, and when it became clear that the Angel wasn’t going to notice him, or anyone else for that matter, he decided to clear his throat.

“What have you got?” he began, relishing in the surprised gaze the Angel threw at him. “Give me a jug of whatever you think is drinkable.” His voice was directed towards the woman at the bar, but oh, oh he could feel Newt’s eyes on him.

“Thomas…?” he suddenly heard that familiar voice, and really, when he turned a bit, he saw that Newt was standing right next to him, showing him one of the most brilliant smiles he had ever seen. Oh man, how he wanted to kiss these lips.

They were so very kissable.

“Well... Fancy running into you here.” he began, taking the seat right next to him. Truly, it had not been such a chance meeting as the Angel suspected, but he surely didn’t plan on telling him.

“Still a demon, then?” he asked right after, and Thomas inwardly beamed at being his centre of attention. Oh yes, this could work, this time it could truly work!

That question, however…

“What kind of stupid question is that, huh? What else am I going to be, an aardvark?” he shot back, not holding back the slight huff, when suddenly… Newt raised his mug, stating: “Salutaria.”

Thomas nodded, clanked their mugs together and then turned away to drink. He wasn’t really angry per sé, but it never hurt to be a bit extra, did it?

“In Rome long?” Newt’s voice reached his ears. Ah, that lovely voice. And he was trying to keep up a conversation! Splendid!

“Just nipped in for a quick temptation”, Thomas answered, not really clarifying that Newt was said temptation. But it was far sweeter with the Angel not knowing. “You?”

“Ah, I thought I’d try Petronius’ new restaurant. I hear he does remarkable things to oysters.”

Oh, and how Thomas would love to do remarkable things to these lips. “I’ve never eaten an oyster…” he threw in, not looking at Newt in the least. But hopefully this would be the sort of temptation he could currently make him act upon.

“Oh… well… let me tempt you to… oh… oh no.”, Newt blinked, still holding on to that mug, looking slightly confused now. “No… that’s your job, isn’t it?”

Thomas just grinned as he took another sip.

Too bad, he almost had him right where he wanted him. Yes, this had been a splendid date, although it didn’t end in a kiss.

Truly a shame.

++++

The next meeting wasn’t really planned, although it was partly quite funny. At least Thomas thought so. He wasn’t quite so sure about Newt’s opinion on the matter.

They met in a forest filled with fog and him wearing his black armour. He even had thought of a splendid sentence when he would meet adversaries. Sentences like: “You have sought the Black Knight, foolish one. But you have found your death!”

Really, that sentence was amazing, wasn’t it? It didn’t really impress Newt, however, back then. Newt who had stared at him, then frowned. “Is that you under there, Thomas?”

He opened up his helmet, aiming at a fluid and languish movement, but Newt didn’t really pay attention. “What the hell are you playing at?” he asked instead.

To which, of course, Thomas could only reply: “I’m here spreading foment.”

“What is that? Some kind of porridge?”

Seriously, don’t they teach linguistics in heaven anymore? “No! I’m, you know, fomenting dissent and discord. King Arthur’s been spreading too much peace and tranquillity in the land, so I’m here, you know, fomenting.”

“Well, I’m meant to be fomenting peace!” Newt answered with a sigh.

“So… we’re both working very hard in damp places… and just cancelling each other out?”

“Well… you could put it like that. It is a bit damp.”

Oh yes, Newt, always focussing on the best bits. Which, again, gave Thomas the perfect chance to get his ideal date. “Be easier if we both stayed home.” Preferably the same home.

“Say…” Thomas began, an idea forming in his head. “What about we just sent messages back to our head offices saying we’d done everything they’d asked for, wouldn’t that be enough?”

“But that would be lying!”, Newt interjected instantly. But Thomas did not fret, as he knew the perfect answer.

“Eeeh… possibly. But the end result would be the same.” After all, they’d cancel each other out.

“But, my dear fellow… well, they check…”

Ooooh yes, that was something he liked. A tempted Newt. Tempted by him, by his proposals, his words. And he called him ‘dear’, which was a good start, wasn’t it?

“Minho’s a bit of a stickler and you don’t want to get Alby upset with you….” Newt murmured, his mind trailing elsewhere. “Aaah! Our lot have better things to do than verifying compliance reports from Earth. As longs as they get the paperwork, they seem happy enough.”

Newt made a face, doubt crossing his handsome features. “As long as you’re being seen to be something every now and again…”

“No! Absolutely not! I am shocked that you would even imply such a thing! We need to hold up the order and the rules, Thomas!”

The demon just rolled his eyes as Newt turned around, stomping off. “We’re not having this conversation. Not another word!”

“Right…” Thomas said silently, cursing inwardly. He had been so close.

“Right!” Newt shot back, leaving him no other choice but to sigh heavily and also head back. Who knew it would be that difficult to get his kiss?

++++

Their next date, as Thomas liked to call their meetings, was in London. A couple of years later, but this didn’t mean that they didn’t see each other in the meantime as all. And, after all ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder’.

And he wanted Newt’s heart to be longing.

“I thought you said we’d be inconspicuous here…” he stated as he approached the Angel, stopping right next to him. “Blend in among the crowds…”

Albeit there were no crowds.

“Well, that was the idea.” Thomas looked at him, and was happy for the glasses, otherwise Newt would have seen his gaze of utter adoration. He really loved his little quirk of starting his sentenced with ‘well’.

“This isn’t one of Shakespeare’s gloomy ones, is it? Really, no wonder nobody’s here!”

“Sshhh!” Newt spoke up, trying to be silent. But silent never was his forte. “It’s him.” The words had just left the Angel’s lips as a man approached them. “Prithee, gentles! Might I request a small favour? Could you, in your role as the audience, give us more to work with?”

“You mean, like when the ghost of his father came on, and I said “He’s behind you!” “

Thomas stared at them. Both of them. Really?

“Just so! That was jolly helpful! It made everyone on stage feel appreciated!” Shakespeare said, slowly retreating. “A bit more of that!”

The demon just stayed there and watched Shakespeare and Newt talk to the actor. Up until when said man on the stage asked what Newt’s friend though and he really had the audacity to replay with “Oh, he’s not my friend. We’ve never met before. We don’t know each other!”

Thomas couldn’t help but grin. It really was amusing to see Newt struggle that hart trying to pretend.

“I think you should get on with your play.” He said, planning to end the conversation, and it worked. Shakespeare focused on the stage and the actor began the scene anew.

And then Newt suddenly interrupted, trying to encourage the actor. It was just so endearing to see how much he liked this, and how much he enjoyed helping others in such a way. He even leaned over to Thomas, whispering “He’s very good, isn’t he?”

“Age does not wither, nor custom stale his infinite variety.” the demon answered, fully enjoying Newt’s glances of awe. He didn’t really pay attention to Shakespeare anymore, but decided to casually walk around Newt.

“What do you want?” the Angel suddenly asked.

“Why ever would you insinuate that I might possibly want something?” Thomas asked back. He couldn’t really tell him that he wanted a kiss, his love, his everything, his attention, his smile, his snark. All of it.

“You are up to no good.”

“Obviously!” If you’d consider trying to date and kiss Newt, that is. “You’re up to good, I take it?”

“No rest for the… well, good.”

Hah! Oh, that slip would have been too amazing, wouldn’t it? Too bad Newt didn’t actually do it, but something else worked out splendidly: Thomas managed to really make him agree on a gamble. It needed some persuasion, of course, but his words were true – their offices didn’t care how things were done, it just mattered that the deed did happen. So when Newt told him that he had to go to Scotland to let a miracle happen there (and he, totally by chance, had to go there too to tempt someone), they let the coin decide… so that only one of them went to Scotland and would do both deeds.

There was even a moment which had been so perfect for the kiss, when Newt had actually cast a worrying glance towards him, accompanied by the words “But if Hell finds out, they won’t just be angry, they’ll destroy you.” And oh, oh, that lovely worry in his words.

It had been rather easy to say that nobody ever has to know while looking right into his eyes.

And Thomas had even agreed to help with the miracle right here and there, so that people would indeed come and see this play called ‘Hamlet’. It really had taken only one tiny glance and Thomas couldn’t do anything else but agree. That smile was just too blinding.

And that smile was the reason why we wasn’t even sad this time that there had been no kiss…

+++

Their next meeting was in Paris and the circumstances were not as pleasant as during the last meetings. It might have to do with the people beheading the rich, or that Newt had been imprisoned, or that he was about be beheaded as well…

And that, of course, was the perfect moment for Thomas to show up, commenting on his “Animals…” with “Animals don’t kill each other with clever machines, Angel. Only humans do that.” Oh, and he kind of froze time. Was easier that way.  
And oh, when he said his name, it was accompanied by that lovely smile and this happy surprise only his presence could cause.

“Oh, good Lord…” was unfortunately the next sentence that swiftly followed once he spotted him and looked him up and down. But well, at least he did look him up and down; Thomas hoped that he would remember all of his amazing features and maybe even dream of them.

“What the deuce are you doing locked up in the Bastille?” he asked, however, just too curious not to. “I thought you were opening a book shop?”

“Well, I was. I got peckish…”

“Peckish?” Thomas repeated, raising both of his eyebrows.

“Well… if you must know. It was the crêpes.” the Angel admitted. “You can’t get decent ones anywhere but Paris. And the brioche.”

It was almost comedic. So Newt was indulging earthly desires? Kisses were also earthly desires.

“So you just popped across the Channel during a revolution, because you wanted something to nibble?” Thomas almost wanted to laugh, or bang his head against the wall, or just kiss him. “Dressed like that?”

“I have standards.” Newt shot back as if this would explain everything. And actually, it kind of did. This was so much ‘Newt’ that Thomas could only shake his head fondly. “I’d heard they were getting a bit carried away over here, but-“

“Yeah…” Thomas interrupted him almost casually. “This is not getting carried away. This is cutting off lots of people’s heads very efficiently with a big head-cutting machine.” Head-cutting machine. Oh, that one was good, he had to write that down somewhere. “Why didn’t you just perform another miracle and go home?”

“I was reprimanded last month…” Newt said, his voice between annoyed, worries, sad and caring. “They said I’d performed too many frivolous miracles. Got a strongly worded note from Alby.”

“Well, you’re lucky I was in the area.”

“I suppose I am. Why are you here?”

“My lot sent me a commendation for outstanding job performance.”

Newt’s eyes widened at that. “So all this is your demonic work?”

“No! The humans thought it up themselves!”, Thomas said quickly, defending himself. “Nothing to do with me.” Then he reached out and snapped his fingers, freeing Newt’s arms quite easily, who rubbing his arms and showing a hesitant smile muttered “Well, I suppose I should say thank you for the, uh, rescue.”

“Don’t say that!” Just kiss me. “If my people hear I rescued an Angel, I’ll be the one in trouble. And my lot do not send rude notes.”

“Well, anyway. I am very grateful. What about… if I buy you lunch?”

“Looking like that?” Thomas uttered, but he had real troubles holding back a smirk. Yes! This was good. Lunch, that’s was humans did for dates, right? Which meant, Newt wanting to take him out for lunch was their dates evolving to the next step.  
He really wondered when kisses did happen.

Thomas almost missed Newt changing clothes, but he didn’t miss him not minding switching his clothes with his former executioner who was now being dragged out to be beheaded.

“What’s for lunch?”

“What would you say to some crêpes?”

++++

Their next meeting was an event Thomas wanted to forget. They had a fight, simply put. But all good friends, and couples to be sometimes had fights, right?

It still hurt him more than he would ever admit, so he just filed it under ‘hopefully never happening again’.

+++

The next meeting was far better, although Thomas’ feet wouldn’t fully agree.

But well, yes, the next meeting included saving Newt’s live. Again. And it began with him more or less hopping into a church.

“Sorry! Consecrated ground!” he muttered, trying to explain to the staring people why he was moving so oddly, because really Thomas was a master of movement. In every sense.

“What are doing here?” Newt suddenly said, not sounding pleased at all. And that was something Thomas really didn’t understand. Why would anyone not be pleased by his presence?

“Stopping you getting into trouble!” he thus answered, as if this was the most natural answer of all times.

“I should have known. Of course! These people are working for you!” Oh man, Newt was still angry. Unrightfully so.

“No! They’re a bunch of half-witted Nazi spies running around London, blackmailing and murdering people! I just didn’t want to see you embarrassed!”

When remembering this moment, he really loved to forget the pain his feet felt just standing there. “Mister Thomas! Your fame precedes you!”

He really couldn’t remember what they were all talking about next, but he sure remembered them telling that a bomb would fall on his church. They didn’t really believe him, but they totally underestimated his talent for demonic intervention, and Newt’s talent for miracles.

And, of course, his talent had – once again – proven to be most efficient. Newt’s miracles were also fine as it left them standing in the destroyed remains of the church.

“That was very kind of you…” Newt said, even taking off his hat.

“Shut up!” He really couldn’t have answered anything else. Yes, he was flattered and he felt good, but there was no need to overly show this.

“Well, it was.” And yes, it was even kinder of Thomas to save his books with a little demonic miracle of his own when Newt began to be worried about them. He even offered the Angel a lift home, and didn’t glance back to see the look of utter adoration (that must have been on his face, surely!) that followed him until Newt’s feet remembered how to walk again.

+++

The next time they met Newt was actually able to somewhat surprise him. He just casually entered his car and suddenly the Angel was there.

Of course he would ask “What are you doing here?”

But Newt’s “I needed a word with you” somewhat surprised him again.

“What?”

“I work in Soho. I hear things. I hear that you’re setting up a… caper to rob a church. Thomas. It’s too dangerous. Holy water won’t just kill your body, it will destroy you completely.”

So lovely to hear that Newt was worried about him. But still, it reminded him of that one meeting where they had fought over that exact same matter. “You told me what you think 105 years ago.” Actually it was 105 years, 2 months, 3 weeks and 1 day. Not that he had actually counted.

“And I haven’t changed my mind!” the Angel insisted, almost staring at him. “But I can’t have you risking your life. So…”

And then really, the strangest thing had happened. Suddenly Newt held up a can. “… you can call off the robbery. And don’t go unscrewing the cap.”

Thomas carefully took it, in awe. “It’s the real thing?”

“The holiest.”

“After everything you said…?” Newt just nodded and for once, at least for a while, Thomas felt lost for words. He held the can and just felt… warm and fuzzy?

“Should I say thank you?” he tried again, after he found his composure.

“Better not.”

“Well… can I drop you anywhere?”

“No. Thank you.” Newt said, then looked at him and added “Oh, don’t look so disappointed. Perhaps one day we could… I don’t know… go for a picnic… dine at the Ritz.”

“I’ll give you a lift. Anywhere you want to go.”

“You go too fast for me, Thomas.”

And then he had just opened the car and walked out, leaving Thomas baffled. Was he really going to fast?

Then it probably needed some more dates before his kiss…

++++

He couldn’t call that one a date per sé, but he had spent a long time with Newt to get him to agree to fight the Apocalypse instead of just accepting it. Really, he had thought that his presence and his words would have been enough, but it had taken a phone call, a trip to the park, lunch, talks about wine and bookshops, drinking together (and maybe getting a bit drunk) and subsequently discussing all live disappearing. Thomas was really proud of his arguments and how he presented them, and he even made Newt agree with him at not liking this, but then he returned to saying all that weird stuff about him being and Angel and not being able to do anything about it.

Hah, always so firm about sticking to the rules and all that. So annoying.

“I can’t interfere with the divine plan…” oh yes, Newt loved to state that. But Thomas was good as talking back, at making him doubt all of this, about getting him to side with him. And this time he was able to do it as well…

…. After all, only if they worked together to stop the apocalypse, they could continue to go on more dates. And maybe one day Thomas would be rewarded with a kiss.

  
  



End file.
